Learning
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Well, I learned that this creature liked to annoy me to get my attention." Sunako blushed. Kyouhei sighed as well, "And I learned that I like her." He spoke still looking away but never removed his hand over Sunako's own.


Title: Learning

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Wallflower

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was unexpected of their land lady to come and have workers around the mansion, renovating the right wing of the second floor – from the classic and elegant interior of the place, it was fixed to a modern and less flashy interior, it was rather plain gray and white, and she removed the canopy bed and replaced a simple water bed which made the boys wonder.

And to add things up, a fifty gallon tank with rock and branch ornaments inside, once set up it looked beautiful with the neon light purple light, "Where's the fish?" asked by the taller blonde, looking around it.

"It is to be occupied by my dear Kou-chan's pet tomorrow, Miley well be happy to have another rock to live in~" she giggled and the four boys raised their eyebrows.

"Miley? Did he finally adopt one of cousin Shi-chan's pet's offspring's?" the raven haired girl asked while in her tiny chibi form.

"Kou-chan happily took in Miley a week after your uncle Henry passed away, the poor boy blames himself why all his guardians die." Her aunt replied.

"It's not his fault, Uncle Henry has a dangerous job as a military man and that comes in risk, what I'm upset is that he did not think about Kou-chan and his future, first his parents died in a plane crash, now uncle died in an encounter." She shook her head.

"Sunako-chan, just promise me you will take care of him while he is here, he's not the way he is used to, he now hides in his room and refused contact with anyone coursing himself."

"I know how he felt." She nodded.

"And that's why I took him here, I want him to learn from you and you to him. Take care of him please."

"I will Auntie."

"And as for you, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki and Kyouhei, I expect your treat him with respect and care, he's in his tender moment and in such a young age, Sunako-chan will explain things to you, and please be gentle."

"What's with this kid living with us?" asked Kyouhei to Sunako.

"He lost his parents when he was three month old and only him survived being protected from a plane crash, then our uncle, the elder twin of his mother which is my Aunt from marrying my blood related uncle - was given custody of our cousin and now after he passed away while in combat now auntie took custody of Kou-chan, with uncle Henry's will, he is to arrive tomorrow from America.

Yuki cried hearing the story and felt bad for him, "I'll be his friend!" he announced.

"One step at the time, Yu-chan." Said Auntie after sipping her tea, "Don't come at him too strong, he's in his pull-back stage." She warned.

With the woman briefing them about the new boy coming over, everyone tried their best to understand, and later that morning, the boy finally arrived, and to the boys' shocked to see a brand new matte painted black and silver Suzuki lift modified Jimny with full faced rail bumper, GME antenna and snorkel exhaust.

On the roof was equipped by a heavy duty rack with his plastic container strapped by ratchet-strap.

Stepping out a boy in a hoodie hiding his blonde hair with his cap and hood, cargo shorts and a pair of trainers, he went out to greet the two ladies with embrace and a kiss at the cheek, the older woman welcomed him taking off his hood and cap to see his face, he looked so much like a foreigner.

And as promised Yuki was the first to make friends with him, the other stepped back but took his hand after.

Heading in, the boys helped him move in but he shook his head and went to do it himself, and they found the pet named Miley is a little water like salamander that looked like smiling at them, it looked like a tadpole as of the moment and tiny, it has little SpongeBob pineapple home from its container and happily stayed there until it was transferred to a bigger tank.

The small storage container contained some fantasy books about dragons and photo frames, he then pulled out a cute plush that looked the same as his pet.

After he got settled with the help of Sunako and Yuki, he refused the three other boys which they tried to understand and just stood there waiting for him to ask for help, but never asked.

"Sweety, I asked Mr. principal that another of my cute kiddie is to be enrolled at his school and he is more than happy you can attend, so please drop your work for a while and study with your Sunako-nee-chan okay?" a timid nod was followed.

Later that evening the three older boys tried, with the two other did, however Kyouhei minded his own business.

Having their dinner it was a quiet one until, "I'll go wash up the dishes." He spoke which surprised the boys, Kyouhei snorted.

"I'll head to my room." With that said the three housemates glared at him from his rude behavior.

Sunako sighed and offered to help but was declined as if it was his thanks for the meal, when he was done she went straight to his room.

"Kou-chan?" a soft voice called for the young boy as he sleeps, "Were you crying?" she wiped the stray tear from the side of his closed eyes, she sighed and woke him up gently which he did.

Rubbing his eyes the former chibi figure turned to her normal one patted the boy and asked him to change and be ready for school, a certain blonde was pouting by the door and wasn't delighted to see the sight of it.

After breakfast, Yuki offered to help the boy get his bike from his rack attached at the back of his Jimny, but declined; the bike has two huge and thick wheels and donned quite the modifications as well, strapping his back pack he rode it and followed the five off to school.

Arriving – words about a new student in junior high is with the four famous heartthrobs but they never expected the scary girl to lose her beanie and look normal for a change, however she never worn any make-up and gave her blank face, the boys added the population greeting the five students however the girls squealed seeing the boy riding his bike.

Koujirou jumped a little and held his cousin's uniform disliking the attention.

Sunako went to meet her cousin's homeroom teacher and spoke about his situation, while the boy quietly stood behind her.

The teacher then gave him the warmest and kindest smile assuring him he will be fine, however after arriving at the classroom with Sunako following girls started to mob and made him uncomfortable, Sunako started to release her scary aura to scare them off which her cousin was thankful for.

After being settled the teacher told the girls that the boy disliked such attention and manner.

Sunako later on went to her own class and all the boys turned to see her in such normal form, her eyes can be seen so as her face – clear for them to see, Kyouhei however was not delighted to see such sight with their male classmates watching her.

* * *

Months passed and the same routine happens, there was no improvements from Kou, however they had been seeing one from the lady of the house which has been maiden like and shows motherly affections to her cousin, however a certain blonde has been hostile around her and being obvious trying to catch her attention, however he is failing since her attention is solely to her cousin that needed it until, "Do you like nee-chan?" the boy finally asked the blonde while he comfortably took his place by the garden set – the boy busied himself tending at his downhill mountain bike, and polishing his full face helmet and goggles for it, his laptop open with some business related figures or grids as Yuki can see, and the amount of Dollars being shown.

The two older boys with the blonde stared wide eyes at the boy starting a conversation, when Kyouhei was about to snarl at the child the two older ones stopped him and was also curious, Kyouhei sighed and denied, "Why would you ask that?" Kyouhei asked.

"Because you clearly hate me and you give that longing eyes whenever Nee-chan fusses over me." The boy was keen and Takenaga was amused and the same time amazed.

"I don't… I don't hate you nor upset with you, I'm just like this."

"You lost your parents too?" he asked, "I lost the only person I got attachment to, my uncle." He looked down and closed his laptop, then looking far by the tree.

"I never got to call my uncle Dad in public, nor tell him I love him for raising and caring for me, and when I was about to tell him, things were too late." He spoke again. "You know, you might be denying but I know, try and tell her how you feel before it's too late." He added and closed his laptop leaving them baffled.

"He might be few fold younger than us but he is wise." Takenaga chuckled.

"Where is Nee-chan by the way?"

"She is out for some gilds day out today, she is with Noi and Tamao-chan." Yuki replied.

"Oh… I see… if you need anything I'll be in my room."

"Boys, you know Sunako told us that we would keep him out his room, right?" with that said Kyouhei stood and sighed heading in to follow the boy.

Knocking at the child's bedroom door, "Come in." came a reply and Kyouhei went in, he awed at the clean room, clothes neatly placed at his bed, folded and ready to be placed at his closet, his coffee table turned in to his study area, the corner of his room has a corner shelf with his fantasy books and a bean bag that his aunt sent him, it was a green pixilated camouflage bean bag, a small coffee table at the side where his phone is charging by the socket at the back, his fish tank by his water bed, with his pet Miley being restless.

"Is your fish okay?" asked Kyouhei in wonder.

"Miley is not a fish, he is an Axolotl."

"A what?"

"A water salamander." He cleared.

"Axorutor?" Kyouhei repeated.

"No, and Axo-lo-tol. That's how you pronounce it." Kyouhei was amazed what it was.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know he has been like that after transferring him there then Kou finally noticed, and took out the old container where his little Spongebob pineapple cave house was there, taking it out he took out a chair and went in to place it to a visible side of the tank where it fits and his pet later settled in and calmed down, "Will I'll be… I never knew…" scratching his head then feeding his pet since Miley ate less after transferring, and the Axolotl are happily.

"You got the weirdest but fascinating pet…" said Kyouhei watching the water salamander eat and swim.

Then Kyouhei saw the photos where the boy and his supposed to be uncle is doing a downhill biking and their photos together.

Kyouhei kept him company and made sure he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Where is Kou-chan?" Sunako arrived home with her two best friends in tow, "I'll go make snacks with Noi and Tamao-chan." She announced and the two boys then.

Yuki and Kyouhei are with Kou-chan in his room." With that said it set an alarm to Sunako who then bolted up the second floor to get the boys out, her two best friends followed with the two boys and found her frozen watching Kyouhei and Yuki watching with her cousin a fantasy movie with dragons, and they seemed to enjoy.

"Oh! Is that the adaptation movie from the book?" asked Takenaga taking interest and joining them until Ranmaru was forced to join watching, the two girls giggled and Sunako sighed.

"I'll make snacks." And her two best friends followed to help, it wasn't long when they were done and brought it in her cousin's room to join only to find the boys drowned in watching the movie, they too then joined after.

Later that evening, Yuki, Takenaga and Yuki was keeping Koujirou company in his room, while looking at his DSLR camera with all his photos in it, Kyouhei however came to join Sunako in the kitchen.

"He was not opening up because you are babying him too much, sometimes too much space is not right." Kyouhei spoke.

"And what do you know?" snarled by the girl.

"I know is that he is lonely and in need of attention, not too much care but rather companionship, he might distant himself but he need you or us, he is trying not to bother but needs the affection." Kyouhei spoke, "I know because despite I have parents they were not there for me." He said and looked down, "You on the other hand had been hurt and trying to distance yourself from others because of the pain, and as far as I noticed after Kou-chan came here you never had fainted nor splattered blood seeing me."

"Then why were you rude to him?" Sunako snarled again.

"I was jealous, your attention was all over him, yes I understood why but even with such attention he was not improving. It irate me when you never give time or even talk back at me." He sighed.

"If you wanted to have food that bad you should've asked." She sighed.

"It's not food." He looked at her with sincere look, and Sunako's eyes went wide from realization when the blonde held her hand, a drop of blood went down from her nose as Kyouhei shines.

He was quick to wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips while being frozen shocked, after a while, "I-I'll make your f-favorite as a thank you for what you did for my cousin." She blushed and went to turn and work on their meal.

Kyouhei smirked and attacked her with another kiss from her cheek and went to help washing the prawns and other meat, while they quietly worked in the kitchen Kyouhei chuckled when they heard the boys are making a ruckus from Koujirou's room instead of singing the lyrics of the song they seemed to be screaming it, "I'm glad we don't have neighbors." Kyouhei laughed and for the first time she giggled.

"I think we should take Kou-chan around tomorrow, he has been here for a month and we never took him to good places." Kyouhei suggested.

"I think it's a good idea." She nodded.

The next day, as suggested they brought the boy out to some nice places and showed him around, Sunako then introduced him to some of the people at the market which he received warm welcome from them, when lunch came they went to the usual diner and had their orders, until "Are you Tike?" they some boys in shirt and downhill biking shorts with the same brand as what Koujirou is wearing, he eye the boys first until he recognized the brands of their helmet and goggles.

"Yes." He replied. The boys looked at each other with glee then handed their helmets to him, they then pulled out a Shapie and let him sign it which the housemates were confused.

While they have their meal, Kyouhei can feel Koujirou's discomfort, "I think we should head home and spend the whole afternoon at the garden?" he again suggested.

Sunako agreed since she had felt her cousin's discomfort from the girls giggling and the same time taking photos of him.

And when they got back the boy looked exhausted and excused himself to head to his room, Ranmaru however searched the web for a result of 'Tike and mountain biking" putting together earlier hint.

And instantly a result came out where Koujirou in his own jersey shirt and matching shorts, with his black helmet and goggles, his bike was familiar as he would often use it, and beside his image was the same brand the boys earlier wear, "Oh, Kou-chan is a brand owner under the company of Rough Ride." Sunako cleared and the four boy's dropped their jaw never knowing.

Searching some more, he is a 14 years old business tycoon with seven figures in dollar to his name, "Those things he was doing often at his laptop was business?!" gasped Yuki which shocked him the most.

"No wonder his shirts, pants and shoes are in the same brand." Nodded by Ranmaru.

The next school day, Sunako mused seeing Kyouhei helping her cousin to get dressed in comfort for their uniform, she knows how much Koujirou loves his hoodie so Kyouhei helped him wear it without going out of dress code in school, with his hoodie under his uniform, his blonde hair neatly groomed now in a short mop of mess covered by his cap, he smiled at them telling he was happy with his clothes.

With is bag packed Kyouhei patted him that it was time to leave, arriving at school with the usual girls squealing and shrieking, for just a month the boy finally got used to it and liked to wear his proframe helmet and goggles to hide his face, he pedaled faster whenever he is to separate with the five.

However in the case Kyouhei and Sunako now takes his own class wing and reminds him of his assignments, it was a surprise for the scary girl and the bad boy to be like a parent to him as the teachers noticed.

Later that break poor Koujirou is being mobbed by his male classmates and showing him some cool videos which was secretly him after his trek in America where he was playing with his bike in the mountains with his friends, he was just there awkwardly chukling and smiling, Kyouhei chuckled at the sight when he came out to get him for lunch that Sunako made for them.

Until, "That's Nakahara-san!" the boys from yesterday was actually from another class, "He's Tike!" one announced and showed the logo of his hoodie and the same time cap, when he was about to be bombarded by more questions Kyouhei took him out and went to Sunako where their lunch is already served.

* * *

Another set of months came and the boy was fitting in, and while he learns to open up, the new couple also learns from him as well, they grew closer which he was happy to know his cousin who despised everything beautiful is not learning to love it again with the help of the so called dazzling creature.

And while having another usual day at school and in class their classroom door slides open harshly and revealed a rugged man in combat uniform, he was blond, with longer hair, his goatee no longer a trimmed short one but rather a bushy full beard that looked like a lion's mane, his form and figure is close to a super soldier in movies and his eyes were bloody red pupils, he looked intimidating and scary especially his uniform, his upper shirt was his jacket with sleeves folded up to his elbow and worn multiple patches including three stars donning his full collar, "Where is my son?" he sounded angry and growling, eyes were on fire.

"HENRY!" shouted by the boy bolting out of his seat and leaping to the seven foot five tall man's arms.

"BOY!" he replied in glee hugging the child in to a gentle grip, "Were you good?" he asked.

"You're alive! I knew you were!" finally he cried, "Dad…"

"Did you just call me?" the man was shocked and the boy was blushing, "For fourteen years!" he laughed, "Finally! No more Henry, just Dad." He told and hugged the boy, "Are you his teacher?" and the other nodded nervously, the poor woman was shivering.

"Thank you, was he not bullied?" he asked again and she shook her head, "Glad to know."

"Ara-ara, you know he is still my custody correct?" pointed by Mine, she was followed by her bodyguard, new boyfriend and secretary.

"Aunt-Mine?" the boy turned still clinging at his uncle like a koala.

She pouted, "How come you call him dad and still Aunt to me?"

"Why, you raised this boy from three month old without any manual?" counted by the man and mine continued to pout, "As far as I remember this munchkin was dumped on to me without any manual and I earned being called a dad for fourteen years." He added.

"What is all this commotion about?" Sunako's father with his wife giggling also came.

"It's about my boy and I'm taking him back."

"Not until he finished his junior high school." With that the two adults started to argue.

"How did this happen?" another man in military uniform appeared, "The munchkin now taller than me?"

"Rico!" and he boy bounced tackling him, "You're alive too!"

"Of course, it's you Papa Henry who's leading us." He chuckled, "We suffered a little hiccup and merely scratched but we're fine."

"Hey kiddo, how's the broken arm?" another followed.

"Tom!"

"What do you mean broken arm?" Mine finally noticed.

"Remember I promised that I would not get him to harm's way? Well this boy found himself with broken neck, a full shoulder and arm with three broken ribs in one fall, and not because I started to put him on military training."

"And what?"

"I fell from a cliff, I went to a wrong turn with my bike." The boy admitted.

"Goodness, what happened to keeping him safe?!" burst by the woman.

"It's my fault, I was the one who took the wrong turn."

"If I can put Tike in an armor of pillows which I did when he was three I will again, but his a big boy now!" replied by his uncle.

"General Spike, it's Marshal on the radio, he needs to speak with you urgent." Rushed by one of his men.

"I'll be there, Tike, go back to your class, we'll talk later, for now I'll need to finish work, and Mine, for the love of everything HE IS FINE!" he growled.

"Dad, you promised I get to drive your Guhrka!" the boy pouted.

"You will, just not today, you have class and listen to your teacher." His uncle repled.

"I swear that man never changed!" she growled.

"You know, Kou-chan took after him like a little duck watching his parent, their walk, action and ways are identical and you would not mistake him he is his son, I say we leave the custody to him, sister." Sunako's father suggested.

"He clearly cherishes the boy, let them be together, it is a pain seeing Kou-chan be separated to Henry-san again." Spoke by her sister-in-law.

"I know, it's just that I don't want to get him to be hurt again."

"Well, what you are about to do is get him to another one." Spoke her brother, "Put it this way, you want him to have a normal life for a while? Then make a deal with Henry, he'll do business, for him to keep Kou-chan ask him to let Kou-chan study here and live Sunako-chan and the boys for the whole of his study until high school, and in college, let the boy have his own choice, but we know he will go back to America with hi and continue there."

"I will then, thank you big brother."

"Of course, Mine." He gave her a hug, "Now to see my Sunako-chan~" he hummed and looked for his daughter's class.

With the deal made, Henry went back to America to settle his work and finally retire to avoid such mess again, he concentrated on his new hobby and tending to their mansion.

While the boy stayed with his cousin and new male housemates as he officially stayed there, he is still in constant contact with his new father after an adoption papers was signed, his uncle was no longer a guardian but rather a father to him.

* * *

It was another weekend where Kyouhei accompanied Sunako for getting supplies when they were greeted by the Nakahara family by the living room of the mansion, Sunako's father, Aunt and other relatives, even included Henry with his own assistants, he was wearing a shirt with Spike print on it and holding another in the size of her cousin.

"Is Tike still asleep? He asked and Sunako nodded leaving them.

Later after that Sunako got a hold of the news that Mine and Henry finally had something in agreement that they will give the boy a big birthday party with his and his cousin's classmate invited.

Throughout the day the father and son spent it together with their matching shirt, it was his job to keep the boy away from the mansion while Mine and the Nakahara family does all the preparations, and somehow Mine noticed the blonde and her niece are closer and she has been turning in to a lady, being her old self, however with her dark loving side she still prefers the blonde to wear some skull or skeleton related clothing which the other does not mind.

"May I be in assistance?" Tamao Sunako's bestfriend chimed in after coming over to help.

"Certainly dear!" spoke Mine.

"Can I help too?" asked by Noi who followed, "Oh my what is that?" she looked at what Sunako brought out, and surprisingly it was a photo book that Henry brought.

"These will be used for later." She told and they went through what photos should be used, and they found two photos that showed the relationship of the father and son throughout the years.

"I must say, when you said he became a role model I didn't know he was this well on doing so." Mine looked at the photo longingly where a little boy in a one year of age sitting on a lap of a seven foot tall giant sitting in a Humvee's driver seat while the baby tries to grip the stirring wheel with his cute chubby little hands wearing the same shirt with a print Tike on it.

And the second photo at the bottom was their present one, this time instead of a Humvee the by now a teen driving his dad's Gurkha, Henry taking his place by the passenger seat at the side of his son driving, the photo was taken by a go pro camera attached from the top of his windshield.

It wasn't long when it became dark and the formal party was about to start, the father and son was pushed to clean up, guests started to arrive, with the Nakahara Family's business friends and partners together with Henry's own military ranked friends came, classmates and school mates that are invited was there as well.

Henry was the first one to appear greeting his own guests while the four boys helped Koujirou dress-up, Sunako was already with her Aunt greeting their family's business friends, Sunako is to be her Aunt's heir, thus puts her in to place in greeting friends of the family.

Henry being one of the candy of the eyes of women around having to be in his early thirties and the same time looking tall and proud greeting other guests other than his own, Mine went to him and accompanied him since they were both parents of the evening for the celebrant, when the four boys appeared with the boy behind them.

Koujirou was twining his dad in his own military formals, it was insisted by his dad since he is now his son and became an official Olric after being adopted, however did not revoke his title as a Nakahara.

Henry with his newly trimmed and shaped full beard gave toast to everyone as he greets the boy, everyone joined in as well.

"Sunako dear?" Mine smiled at the girl, "Tell me, with Kou-chan here, you have improved, you became more lady like, well despite your hoby and likes it seemed your partner is fine with it?" Kyouhei then turned his head.

"Well, I learned that this creature liked to annoy me to get my attention." Sunako blushed.

Kyouhei sighed as well, "And I learned that I like her." He spoke still looking away but never removed his hand over Sunako's own.

"Glad to know you both are being honest, and don't worry about your Daddy, he is well aware and supporting both of you~" she winked and left.

"I'm happy Kou-chan stayed with us." Said Kyouhei, "I mean it was the nice of him to tell me when I admitted my parents rejected me."

"What did he say?" Sunako asked.

"That if they don't like me, then he can be my family. He said to marry you so we can be real family." And Sunako blushed, "I'd consider it any day if it get to the point he will be my brother, he's a nice kid, shy but smart, I like him."

"Everyone does." Sunako rolled her eyes.

~END~

* * *

Extra:

"Please hide me." Mine and Henry are having a talk when Koujirou barged in with a teary look at them.

"What's going on?" asked Mine when they heard him squeak and went to run around looking to a hiding place, the guests were amused to the reaction when two boys came in with a cake of their own and calling for him in a sing song voice.

"Hizuri and Hirose's sons?" chuckled by Henry in amusement.

"Dude, you think not breathing meant we can't sense you?" the boy the same height as him commented while the other wheezed out laughing, "We know you're not that dumb."

"I know, I was just trying, maybe it'll work?" he replied in English and the other boy just rolled on the floor laughing at them.

"C'mon, we came with our mom and dads to greet you and this what happens?" Hizuri commented.

"The last time we're together I ended up with a fractured shoulder."

"True, sometimes I wonder why we used that ramp by the cliff." Thought of the laughing boy.

"Trap it Hirose." Glared by the two.

"And please, I too ended up with a broken neck." Said by Hizuri.

Their fathers who are peers in the military field just laughed.


End file.
